


Not Always Rainbows & Butterflies

by umintea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Prostitute!Xiumin, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umintea/pseuds/umintea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris decides to take risks and they involve Xiumin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always Rainbows & Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize greatly in advance for any errors and shit in general. qwq don't kill me pls
> 
> sorta inspired by maroon 5's she will be loved, title taken straight from the lyrics

Kris works late, going over the typical 8-to-5 schedule his co-workers have. He doesn’t really have anything to go home anyway, so why bother leave work early? All that awaits him is an apartment filled with material pleasures but devoid of any actual life to share them with. So after a particularly long day, instead of taking his usual route straight to his apartment, he finds himself in the more... _shady_ side of town. It wasn’t necessarily dangerous. Although it did have quite a few establishments with questionable forms of entertainment for those wealthy enough to be able to throw money at anyone without batting an eyelash.

 

He’s been here before, one other time when his rich and stuck-up boss decided to hold a party for the top ranking sales managers from the different departments. Thinking back on it, he’s not quite sure if his boss ever thought about how it could affect the company’s image if he was caught holding a ‘party’ somewhere so... unseemly, especially since Korean culture is still straitlaced and conservative in regards to sex and anything to do with it.

With that in mind he shouldn’t be here again, alone or otherwise. He shouldn’t walk up to the guy standing by the side of a lamp post smoking a cigarette because this is cliche as hell. Besides this isn’t some movie and only God knows where this guy’s been. But he doesn’t really care when all his life he’s always lived walking along the lines, never venturing beyond his boundary. So tonight he says a silent fuck you to his boss, to risks, and to the projects he would probably have to do if he ever decided to show up at work tomorrow and the even bigger amount of work he’d have if he didn’t.

As he gets closer he gets a better look at the guy, his hair reminding him of pink lemonade– he’d probably laugh at the colour if his eyes didn’t catch who that hair belonged to. His eyes were defined with kohl and eyeliner and he swore he could see the faint gleam of lipgloss on his lips, which were wrapped around the end of his cigarette.

He licks his chapped lips and wonders for a moment if there’s some system to this that he needs to know about. Right now all he knows is that he’s in need of relief, particularly in the form of this guy who’s lips have already painted a pretty picture in Kris’ head. Kris’ mind supplies him with visions of him, a moaning mess with Kris’ dick stuffed neatly into his ass, or his soft looking lips wrapped around his cock instead of his cigarette.

And it seems that the guy finally noticed him as he looks up, dark eyes half-lidded as he takes Kris’ appearance in and his lips curl up slightly before letting out a puff of smoke, the wisps of faint grey rising into the sky before fading slowly.

“Can I help you?”

Now Kris has heard many voices in his life, after all he’s dealt with so many people in meetings, appointments and the like but he’s never heard one sound so soft, sweet and subtle but still manages to catch and keep your attention as the owner talked.

“Depends what kind of help you’re willing to offer?” Kris manages to say after having momentarily forgotten how to speak.

The pink haired stranger’s brows furrow slightly, visibly displeased by his reply. “You know, people can only get what they want if they know _exactly_ what it is they want.” He drops the cigarette onto the ground and crushing it under his heel and Kris is painfully aware of the scrutinising gaze focused on him.

He swallows and Kris doesn’t understand why he feels intimidated by this man who’s a good head or two shorter than him, especially when Kris has to deal with imposing CEOs and other important people who could bring him to the ground with the snap of their fingers. The shorter male sighs his arms crossing as he leaned onto the lamp post, the lights shining on his faint pink streaks.

“Look, do you want to fuck me or not?” and Kris is stunned. Could someone so dainty really say such crude things, much less anything that belittled himself in such ways? But then Kris supposes that coming up to the other male with the intention of paying him for his body was already rather degrading in itself.

Kris clears his throat, Adam’s apple bobbing as he does. “How much? Is there a new comer’s discount I could avail?” He jokes, trying to lighten the mood and steer his mind away from his self-consciousness.

The smile returns to the other male’s lips, fortunately. He makes a small noise as if pondering over the figures that go through his head before replying, “Well we can always negotiate after...” He trails off, a pink tongue swiping over his lower lip, “Unless you’re worried I might run off with your money when you’re knocked out?”

“Maybe we can settle for something in between? Like a starting rate for the first hour...?”

“Feeling apprehensive huh? Don’t worry I’ll go easy on you. How about you pay me half of my rate first and the rest after we’ve finished just so you know what you’re getting into. This is your first time doing something like this isn’t it?”

Kris nods, was he really that obvious? And as if sensing his thoughts the shorter male grins, “Regulars don’t really beat around the bush you see, but don’t worry I have a feeling you’ll be coming back enough times for you to get used to it.” Now somewhere deep within him Kris should probably feel slightly offended by this strangers words, except he just couldn’t find it in him to care. All he really wanted was to just get over with the pleasantries so that they could go straight to what he _really_ wanted.

“As much as I’d like to discuss _this_ in a poorly lit street I’d be much more comfortable talking about this in a more private room you know?”

“Well if that’s the case, your place or my place?”

There are a lot of things in Kris’ life he shouldn’t have done. Such as skip that history lecture when he was on his first year of college, drink until he was green in the face when he finally graduated, and get a tattoo along with the many piercings he would probably be berated for should actually actually show up to work with his earrings. But right now he thinks that showing a stranger where he lived might top them all. He’s usually rational and clearheaded but for reasons he’d never be able to explain he finds himself once more feeling uncaring of the risks. The blame falls to alcohol and the sudden bursts of adrenaline, or perhaps he was never really as levelheaded as he thought he was.

“My place, you don’t mind taking a cab with me now do you?”

The stranger doesn’t miss a beat, “As long as you pay for the fare then you can whisk me away to wherever you want.” and Kris can’t help think this stranger has really pretty eyes as he winks at him.

 

 

When Kris finally hails a cab and gets in, the stranger settles in the seat beside him while leaving a few inches of space in between them. The window separating the two and the cab driver is rolled up due to Kris’ request and now the two have the rest of the ride to themselves without any risk of interruption.

Kris’ eyes flitter to the small body beside him, noticing just how young the male looked. “Now before we do anything I should probably tell you the rules.”

Kris raises a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at this, “There are rules?” The other male rolls his eyes, not that Kris could see it now that they had entered a tunnel.

“Of course, we can’t just let our clients have all the freedom they want. There are rules to follow and if you’re not willing to adhere to them then you can go ahead and drop me off by the side.” Before Kris can say anything he continues, “Now first of all you can call me Xiumin. Secondly, you can’t kiss me on the lips but anywhere else is fine. Thirdly, you’re not allowed to leave any bite marks. Now I’m open to most kinks but fire play and breath play are not on that list.”

Kris isn’t too swayed by the rules seeing as how he’s not exactly into obscure fetishes and kinks. Although he’s slightly upset that he can’t sink his teeth into Xiumin’s skin but then he supposes he’ll have to settle for it than complain, “Any questions?” The sound of the stranger’s- _Xiumin’s_ voice cuts his thoughts off and reminds him of the earlier question he had in mind.

“How old are you exactly? You are legal right?”

Xiumin’s laugh is pleasant, Kris decides, although he’s not sure why the other male is laughing. “I’m not as young as I look. I’m 25– surprise surprise. That’s not a turn off for you is it?” Kris quirks an eyebrow as if asking for him to clarify so Xiumin explains.

“Many people tend to come after escorts such as myself because of our youthful look, but back off when they realise we’re not _actually_ barely legal teens incapable of thinking rationally in the face of money or, in some cases, drugs.” There’s a tone of disgust in his words and Kris can’t help but agree.

“To answer your question: no that’s not a turn off it’s more of a reassurance actually.”

 

 

When they’ve finally arrived at Kris’ apartment Kris isn’t expecting Xiumin to tug him by his necktie causing him to nearly leave his door open. Something his neighbour’s probably wouldn’t appreciate if they were unfortunate enough to see how Xiumin’s lips are on him before Kris even entered the room. And fuck they’re so soft and warm against the skin of his neck, opening just the slightest to press teeth onto unmarked skin.

A low groan escapes his lips and it takes all of his willpower not to shove Xiumin against the wall and claim his lips in a bruising kiss, so he can acquaint himself with the feeling of Xiumin’s lips against his own, because it’s against the rules and he can’t have the other male leave him before he’s even gotten a taste.

Kris manages to croak out a soft, ‘bedroom, first door to your left’, and Xiumin is stronger than he looks because Kris nearly trips as the other drags him to the bedroom. Kris isn’t sure if the urgency in his actions is genuine or if he should applaud him for his acting skills. Either way, Xiumin’s eagerness gets to Kris and fuck if he drags this out any longer he thinks he might go insane.

Xiumin moves quickly pushing Kris back to fall onto the soft mattress. Nimble fingers come up to unbutton Kris’ suit methodically yet gracefully and the jacket falls off Kris’ shoulders before he even realizes it. His dress shirt soon follows and he’d be more than irritated by the possibility of wrinkled clothes if Xiumin didn’t push him onto the bed to straddle his hips, the thought quickly being pushed to the back of his mind.

Xiumin nips at the newly exposed skin, biting his collarbone leaving small patches of red that stand out against the marble-like colour of his skin. Nails dig into Kris’ shoulders leaving angry crescents that start to appear slowly, sensitive skin rising just the slightest. Finally, Kris lets out a low growl from deep within his chest and he’s pleased to see Xiumin’s eyes flutter as he grinds up into him.

Xiumin is eager to please, grinding back down onto the taller male with his hands resting on Kris’ shoulder. Kris is torn between savouring each second or speeding things up a little and pushing Xiumin down onto the bed. Desire clouds his mind as he flips Xiumin over, his legs on either side of Xiumin’s hips with an arm propping himself up.

Kris decides to take his time as he finally takes in the sight before him. Xiumin’s clothes are slightly askew, his hair is mussed up and his eyeliner smudged just a bit, and the elder’s smirk from earlier on still present which serves to rile Kris up even more. He wants to see Xiumin debauched, wanton and desperate in every way possible. So he starts tugging at the hem of Xiumin’s shirt only to receive a raised eyebrow.

“It’s going to get dirty you know.” It’s the first thing he’s said since they’ve begun and it comes out a little more breathless than Kris would have liked, but he applauds himself for still being able to hold onto his last few threads of logic and rationality rather than being reduced to a puddle of lust.

The other frowns but complies, he sits up a little and with the help of Kris his shirt soon joins Kris’ own tossed articles of clothing. And Kris has never been more glad for suggesting that the other should take his shirt off because the expanse of skin he sees is pale and unmarked and Kris really wants to bite Xiumin’s skin and suck until red marks dot his flesh like constellations in the sky.

But he can’t, so he settles for digging his hands in Xiumin’s hips and mouthing at the column of his neck. His teeth applying just enough pressure without actually leaving any signs of Kris’ actions. He slowly trails his mouth down to the elder’s chest until his mouth is just above a pink, pert nipple. Kris’ eyes drift back up to stare straight into the elder’s eyes, never straying as he opens his mouth to take a bud in. His hot, wet mouth tugging and sucking and biting just the slightest. The latter earns him a slight pointed yet flushed look and Kris’ lips curl into a small smirk.

He soon gets impatient and he pulls back to start unbuckling his belt. Fortunately Xiumin gets the message and gets to work on getting his own pants off, revealing milky white thighs that Kris would just love to bite into.

Before Xiumin tosses his pants to the side he grabs something from the back pocket, which he throws onto the space just before Kris’ knees. It’s a packet of lube and a condom and Kris is surprised that he has it on him before he realizes that of course Xiumin would have to be prepared for situations like this. Kris is thankful though because he’s pretty sure if the lube Luhan had given him could expire, it probably would have from lack of use and he doubts Xiumin would appreciate that.

He bites the packet open before drizzling some onto his fingers, he looks up to see Xiumin’s legs raised up to his chest, his hands hooked onto the back of his knees holding his legs in place and Kris nearly drops the lube onto the bed. He’s momentarily stunned until he realizes that the elder is probably going to get tired of that position soon so he settles himself in between Xiumin’s legs with his other hand resting on a milky thigh, sweat clinging to the other’s skin.

Although he would like to hurry, Kris is gentle as he works Xiumin open. The other is impossibly tight, which Kris would probably wonder how that was possible if Xiumin hadn’t started mewling and panting softly into the hand he had clamped over his mouth.

Kris stretches him out and soon enough he adds a second digit, curling and scissoring, thrusting his fingers quickly and roughly. The heat is starting to get to him as Xiumin grinds back down onto his fingers, taking them a little deeper each time. But it’s not enough for either one of them and Kris finally decides Xiumin is more than ready as he pulls his fingers out, the other whining softly but he’s already been patient and he’s desperate to finally get to what he’s been waiting for.

He reaches for the condom but Xiumin has it open before he does and Kris isn’t sure what he’s planning to do until Xiumin’s hands are on his cock, easing the rubber onto him. He strokes him languidly, Kris’ hips jerking up from the friction, before Xiumin pulls away and falls back to rest against the pillows with a ‘come hither’ look in his eyes.

Kris positions himself in between the other’s legs, the tip of his cock pressed right against Xiumin’s entrance but he makes no move to fully sheath himself. The elder whines and bites his lower lip, “Aren’t you going to fuck me?” all while pressing against Kris. And he can’t help himself as he thrusts into Xiumin eliciting a surprised gasp that’s soon replaced by a low moan.

Kris is already panting and he hasn’t even begun yet, the atmosphere is thick with lust and sweat clings to Kris’ body like a second skin. He waits for Xiumin to adjust before he’s thrusting into the smaller male, his large hands keeping a tight grip on Xiumin’s folded thighs. His pace is erratic, at one point it’s long, deep thrusts that have the headboard thumping against the wall. The next it’s fast and rough as if he can’t get enough of Xiumin.

Kris finally settles for a slower pace before lowering his head to Xiumin’s chest and taking a pert nipple in his mouth. He bites softly, teasing him by grazing his teeth over it and sucking softly before pulling away with a pop. Their eyes lock and all Kris can see are half-lidded eyes glazed over with arousal.

Xiumin’s hands travel to his aching member, and Kris suddenly realizes he had been neglecting the elder. He takes Xiumin’s cock into his hand, and he can almost hear the other’s breath hitching. He strokes him slowly, squeezing ever so slightly before finally settling into a pace that matched his hips.

Soon enough the two are panting and moaning, Xiumin’s hands grasping for purchase amongst the mess of white sheets and pillows. Kris can feel himself nearing his release, so he quickens his movements and after a few flicks of his wrist he has XIumin coming and moaning his own voice hoarse from overuse.

Kris thrusts into him and a squeeze from Xiumin’s ass has him releasing his load into the condom. He rides his orgasm out, rocking his hips slowly before finally pulling out of Xiumin’s tired body and disposing the soiled condom in a nearby trashcan. He collapses beside Xiumin’s body, their chests rising and falling as they tried to catch their breaths’.

Silence falls over the two of them as they slowly come back down from their high. Kris licks his lips and slowly gets up, reaching for the glass of water he keeps by his bedside table. He drinks some to soothe his dry throat before turning to offer some to Xiumin who was still lying in bed, an arm draped over his stomach and the other under his head acting as pillow. The elder sits up and downs the water quickly. Xiumin mumbles a soft ‘thanks’ as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kris falls back to the bed in exhaustion when the bed suddenly shifts and he realizes that Xiumin was already leaving. He tries to get up but the elder notices and pushes him back down. Soon enough he succumbs to his innate need for sleep and before he slips into black he can faintly make out Xiumin slipping into his clothes with a small, satisfied grin on his face.

 

 

When Kris wakes up the next day he hears the faint ‘pitter patter’ of rain outside his window and the scent of Xiumin is faint, mingled with that of cigarette smoke and another scent he can’t quite make out properly. He turns to his side, catching sight of a small piece of paper lying on his bedside table. He reaches over for it and his reading glasses before switching on the bedside lamp.

 

> _“I hope you enjoyed yourself last night. You know where to find me if you need me again right? Well, don’t keep me waiting too long, and don’t worry about forgetting to pay the second half. You can always give it to me the next time you’re around.” -XM_

 

He can’t help grinning to himself because he’d have to check his schedule, after all he wasn’t one to leave debts unpaid. Especially not when it meant he could have an excuse to see the person whom he owed.

Kris manages to get up, his body aching slightly and he can only imagine how Xiumin feels right now. However, when he enters the bathroom does he only realize the extent of their session. Red lines and scratches mark the expanse of his chest and shoulders, a few litter his back and he can’t help press a finger to the hickey on his neck. His teeth worry into his lower lip as he replays last night’s events.

He wondered when he’d be able to pay Xiumin a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> also on: [LJ](http://onism.livejournal.com/1157.html) / [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/873756)


End file.
